Frozen until Melted!
by PaundreaSciffo
Summary: Kagome has disappeared from the Inu-tachi. Until one night Sesshoumaru finds a mysteriously beautiful woman and must help her to survive. There is a new Kagome in town. same story new summary KagSess Lemon.
1. Realization

Kagome has turned unto a night dweller, and no one in the Inutachi knows. Until one night Kagome see's Inuyasha with Kikyo, and looses control of her dark blood. Sesshoumaru sees a mysterious Beautiful woman who is hurt, and must help her to survive. Imagine his face when he realizes its kagome the Miko of the shikon no tama. SessKag. Lemon in later chapters R&R

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S INUYASHA SERIES... 

**_but i do own this story so do not copy :_**

Read and Review.. then i'll update thanksBay

* * *

Golden eyes followed the beautiful silhouette of a woman mysteriously gliding over the freshly fallen leaves. He had never seen such a dark creature, and yet he was surprised her aura was a pure as the first snow of the year. 

The leaves refused to crunch under her feet, and she looked in his general direction. He was surprised to see plump red lips, and yet her face was still covered.

"If I may ask, Lord Sesshoumaru what is a strong youkai such as yourself doing in the Half-breeds forest?" Then a smirk was placed upon her face; Sparkling white fangs were now visible thanks to the full moon.

"I am in search of a miko, now may I ask you to allow me to see your face?" He would not move. She was indeed a creature of the night, as he was himself. Yet he had never seen a woman with so much beauty it dimmed the moon itself.

"Why are you in search of a miko?" her smirk fading into a cute pout, and then she waited for his answer.

"That is none of your concern." He stated with, and then began to walk away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is the miko you speak of with Inuyasha's Pack?" her hands reaching into her kimono sleeve then her hand slid into the open with the full shikon no tama in-between her thumb, and index finger.

"Do you know were she is located?" he was now becoming very interested with the woman standing in his presence/even more surprised that she possessed the shikon jewel.

"You are aware of her location." The smirk returning to her perfectly shaped face after seeing his angered eyes.

"If I was so aware then I would go to her." Her smile grew even wider.

"Again I ask what business you have with me?" she started to walk to him, and his breath caught in his throat as her hood slipped off her head to reveal Kagome in her purest form.

The form she had been hiding all along to confuse Naraku that she was human.

"What has happened to you Miko?" the young Lord asked gazing at her contemplating his next form of action.

"Nothing has happened My Lord!" She said looking up at the moon, and closing her eye's getting ready to take flight.

"You have changed into a night dweller, and yet you say nothing has happened?" he said taking a slow step towards her; placing his hand on her shoulder he watched as she winced, and a pained expression engulfed her angelic face.

"It is none of you concern Sesshoumaru" she then pulled away from him and walking to the opposite side of the clearing.

"Who has wounded you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked crossing the clearing in a blink of an eye gently taking her arm, and inspecting it. He could smell the salt coming from her pours. She was fighting to stay strong, and it was slipping fast.

"Kagome, who has done this to you, and I will take care of it." He asked squeezing her hand, and ever so gently picking her up while walking back into the forest.

Kagome looked up at him, and reached to touch the moon between his perfectly sculpted eyebrows, but as soon as she came into contacted with the dark purple symbol adorning his forehead she went slack in his arms.

* * *

Preview of chapter 2(already finished, I just need Reviews!)

Kagome felt warm, and safe. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

The warm water caressing her feet made her purr, and she opened her eyes as a certain Demon Lords arm, very muscular arm I might add pulled her away from the bank of the hot spring, and helped her to stand.

"Why did you help me Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked looking at his silk kimono now ruined from her wound that she had receive only moments before he started to follow her.

"I would not let you stay there to die."

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked it.. Review PLEASE!!

Bay


	2. Must feed

Kagome has turned unto a night dweller, and no one in the Inutachi knows. Until one night Kagome see's Inuyasha with Kikyo, and looses control of her dark blood. Sesshoumaru sees a mysterious Beautiful woman who is hurt, and must help her to survive. Imagine his face when he realizes its Kagome the Miko of the shikon no tama. SessKag. Lemon in later chapters R&R

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S INUYASHA SERIES...

_**but i do own this story so do not copy :**_

I'm sorry for the long awaited update everyone!

I realized today that it had been little over a year since I had posted this!

Enjoy

* * *

Kagome felt warm, and safe. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

The warm water caressing her feet made her purr, and she opened her eyes as a certain Demon Lords arm, very muscular arm I might add pulled her away from the bank of the hot spring, and helped her to stand.

"Why did you help me Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked looking at his silk kimono now ruined from her wound that she had receive only moments before he started to follow her.

"I would not let you stay there to die." Was said so low she almost thought it was the wind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She could feel her energy draining, and she wouldn't last much longer if he didn't let her feed.

**(A\N- Kagome is a vampire and has lost a lot of blood in this process, she will need to hunt to survive.)**

Molten amber eyes were covered by thick bangs as the wind began to rush past them. Kagome reached out and moved the hair from his face, and looked into his eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He was looking at her now, and she almost lost herself in his eyes. Even so the feeling of her strength literally draining from her kept her from doing so.

'I'm going to have to tell him; I must feed' She thought and then two words escaped through her blood red lips

"Must feed." His head snapped up to find beautiful green eyes staring down on him in desperation.

"As you wish." Then without any further thought tilted his head to the side, and moved her head to his neck. He felt as her breathing increased, and surprisingly so did the wind.

'What is he doing?' Kagome thought quickly; and could no longer control herself when his scent surrounded her. Then without realizing what she was doing let her tongue slip between her lips and taste his skin. Kagome purred, and did it again.

Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure. Letting his eyes shut from the sensation.

"Sesshoumaru I'm Sorry." He just ignored her, and felt her fangs graze his skin, and surprisingly found it incredibly erotic. He held her lower back, and slowly opened his eyes to see his hair, blowing in the wind with hers weaving throughout it making a beautiful stream of hair.

"Kagome." Slipped from his lips as her lethal fangs gently slid into his neck and his eyes snapped open when he felt her tears sliding down his back. She began to lightly suck, and he felt his head getting lighter.

"Its alright." He whispered, and rubbed gentle circles in her back. He felt the pressure leaving his neck, and felt her inspect the fresh wound on his neck.

The violent wind became a light breeze. She looked at him, and then without another thought embraced him.

"Kagome I must tell you something." She looked at him, and slowly nodded. Already knowing what the problem was

"Something is coming this way, and fast."

* * *

Ok lets all make sure we still want to update this story!!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

bay


	3. Haunting Memories

Here is chapter 3 of Frozen until melted! I would like to thank linwe viper emily nolatari for letting me continue the story! Which just so happened to fit perfectly with this chapter!

I hope all of you like it.

And you have to review if I am going to Update!!

R&R

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!

bay

* * *

The violent wind became a light breeze. She looked at him, and then without another thought embraced him.

"Kagome I must tell you something." She looked at him, and slowly nodded. Already knowing what the problem was.

"Something is coming this way, and fast." Slipped through her blood red lips and reached his sensitive ears second before trees came crashing down around them.

As the dust cleared a figure started to emerge. Dressed in all red, and a sword at her side the figure made her way to Kagome.

"Kagome all is well at the den, and no hunters have been reported in the area." A red eyed girl gracefully stated while walking slowly towards her master.

"Good job Eiesu, but was the destruction necessary?" a smirk appeared on Eiesu's face and her hand was twitching.

"Of course." A sigh could be heard from Kagome as she locked eyes with Eiesu's.

"You dismissed child, but return before dawn." Then she was gone, and no trace that she had ever been there other than the debris left after her entrance.

"Tell me how you came to be a night dweller." floated from his lips reaching her ears with a soft hum.

"I will tell you only if you agree not to tell another soul." She let out a soft sigh then sat across from him, and took in a breath to calm her raging nerves.

'_It was still dusk when she decided to go and take a bath in the river. The one thing she missed about home when she traveled back in time was the hot showers she would take everyday. In this era she was lucky if she could bathe maybe once a week, and of course the water was cold._

"_Sheesh hurry up and invent hot showers already!" she said to the air._

_Unbeknown to her, her very lecherous companion was watching her strip._

_As he watched her, an idea struck him._

_She was not an attractive girl by any means, but he being the lecherous man that he was didn't really care as long as she satisfied his needs._

_Getting her though, would be the challenge._

_He licked his lips, trying to keep his libido in check after some extremely dirty thoughts crept into his mind._

'_She can't be too hard, seeing as how she always comes around with that skimpy clothing and that skirt thing is always rising up her legs allowing everyone who wanted to look to take a very good look.' He thought._

_Now how to execute his plan?_

_She finally stripped the last piece of clothing off her and proceeded to fold it neatly before hoping into the cold waters. She shivered._

'_Damn! No matter how many times I do this, I never get used to it.' She thought._

_After a while she closed her eyes._

_From the tree he was watching her, his mind clicked._

_It was now or never._

_He'd been holding back for a long time, and the girl was just screaming to be taken advantage of._

_Yes, they were friends, but right now his carnal desires came first, besides he was sure that nobody would care._

_I mean, the man she loved and dreamed about at night loved and only thought of a woman that was not even alive, and his girlfriend needn't find out about this little escapade, besides it was her own damn fault for not loosening up._

_He quietly dropped to the floor and proceeded to strip himself and enter the gelid waters._

_The girl was off in dreamland when a sneaky hand made its way up her thigh that woke her._

_She spun around to see a very familiar face._

"_Miroku!" she exclaimed, surprised at what he was doing._

"_Shhh Kagome, do you want to wake everyone up?" he told her casually._

"_What…what do you think you are doing?!" she hissed as his hand reached places it shouldn't._

_But he didn't answer; it had been a long time since he's touched a woman so he simply kept quiet and continued with his work._

_She tried to pull away, but was quick to realize that she was trapped._

_She tried using her powers to fend him off, but somehow he was neutralizing them._

"_If you do that, you'll attract demons, and well I really don't like sharing." He said as he roughly pinned her against a rock and proceeded to violate her._

_Tears streamed down her cheeks, she couldn't believe that this was going on, and especially that it was a trusted friend that was doing it._

"_Why…why are you doing this?" she managed in a hoarse whisper._

"_You were asking for it, I mean wearing what you do and strutting your assets around in everyone's face, with that piece of clothing you call a skirt riding up you legs all the time, you dare ask why? Besides, since Sango is a good girl and won't give in until we're married, I needed this."_

_She couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_That's why?!" she said between sobs._

_He ignored her and continued pushing and pushing hard._

_The agony seemed to last forever, but just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped._

_He left the water, leaving a pretty shocked Kagome to finish crying alone._

"_Oh and no one will know about this right?" he said as more of a statement than a question._

_She weakly shook her head._

_Definitely nobody would find out._

_Kagome started to scrub her body. She couldn't get the feeling of his hands off of her. Twenty minutes had passed, and she was still scrubbing. Her skin was raw, and her sorrow permanently stained the air around the spring._

"_I feel so alone, but I don't seem to care anymore. I can't cry another drop."_

_The ripples from the water moving around her seemed like time had stopped. The crickets no longer hummed, and the frogs had become quite. Kagome looked up to see a figure standing at the edge of the hot spring staring at her._

"_Can I help you?" formed from Kagome's lips sounding colder than she realized._

_A smirk formed across the figures flawless face. _

"_Perhaps you can, my darling child." The hood slipped off the mysterious figures head, and then he was upon Kagome staring into her eyes. _

"_You move fast." Kagome said without a single flinch. His hand moved to her cheek, and held her in place gently. His beautiful Ocean blue eyes gazed into her sea foam green orbs._

"_I shall save you from this pain, and make you stronger." said with elegance as fine as silk._

"_I apologize for being late, and a weak human has touched your body." a tear slipped from his eye, and landed on her shoulder. _

"_How?" she asked after feeling the searing tear fall onto her shoulder._

"_This will only hurt a moment." Then he kissed her collarbone, and bite into her while slicing his tongue letting his blood mix with hers in the process._

_Kagome became light headed, but felt at peace. Falling in his arms, and allowing her body to go through the changes._

"_It will be better soon." He carried her onto the shore, and dressed her in a Dark blue kimono, and knotting a beautiful lime green sash around her waist. Slipping his cloak off and draping it over her._

"_What is your name?" rasped from Kagome's red lips. Turning around slowly he whispered her request into the wind._

"_Beauchifuru Deafu." _

_And then he was gone as fast as he had come. _

_Leaving Kagome with a new found strength.'_

Two golden eyes stared in shock at Kagome; who was looking at her hands neatly placed in her lap.

"You can leave if you want." Kagome whispered to the forest floor.

Without think Sesshoumaru moved towards her, and held her close to his chest.

"I shall kill Miroku for touching you without your consent." A tear slipped from the corner of Kagome's eye and landed on Sesshoumaru's hand.

"You're beautiful, and you're far from broken in my eyes." his eyes were bleeding red and then he was gone in hot pursuit of a certain purple robed monk.

Kagome sat in silence for a moment. Then stood, and took off in the direction Sesshoumaru had left in moments before. If she was to late her best-friends' husband was as good as dead. She would face him when she was ready, and she didn't need the demon lord killing him for her.

Kagome shot through the clearing, and stood next to Sesshoumaru who took her hand.

What surprised Kagome was the fact that Sesshoumaru was waiting for her to get there before taking action.

"MONK!" was said with such a fierceness it boomed through the forest, making her head hurt.

No answer..

"Don't make him repeat himself!" came harshly from frowning red lips.

"MONK!" the anger from having to repeat himself made the ground shift violently.

Shuffling could be heard from inside, and then the flap leading into the hut slowly lifted.

Then a figure gracefully walked out of the house with a smirk.

"Nice of you to join us Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

I hope all of you enjoyed it!

Now go and review. So I will update sooner!!

Bay


End file.
